ThreadTools
For additional discussion, see this thread on Community Central. This is a project page for Thread Tools, a user script which aims to provide additional functionality for article comments and message wall. Current Version *Description: Added functionality for the show/hide buttons. Made many changes in module "ToggleButtons", most notably the introduction of 3 new functions: /* * Function: toggleThread (Article Comments only!) * Description: Shows or hides a single thread, record action in localStorage */ /* * Function: toggleUser * Description: Shows or hides all posts by a single user, record action in localStorage */ /* * Function: togglePost * Description: Shows or hides a single post, record action in localStorage */ Also made some tweaks to module "Stylesheet" and added the following code inside of the document.ready() function at the very bottom of the script: // Collapse the posts that are supposed to be collapsed upon pageload ThreadTools.Storage.getCollapsedPosts().find('.toggleComment').click(); // Collapse the threads that are supposed to be collapsed upon pageload ThreadTools.Storage.getCollapsedThreads().find('.toggleThread').click(); *Code: ThreadTools.js importScriptPage('ThreadTools.js','pecoes'); *Date: June 2nd Version 1.06 *Description: Adds a first - and only partially tested - version of the Storage module. It adds also a light-weight module pattern to split the code into smaller chunks and deal with potential namespace problems. *Code: /v1.06.js importScriptPage('ThreadTools/v1.06.js','pecoes'); Documentation for the Storage module Version 1.05 *Description: Adds a "Source" button to the "More" menu at bottom right of Message Wall posts. Clicking on "Source" will log the post's raw wikitext to the console. Similarly a bracket icon and an "edit" link will be added to article comments. Both additions have been tested, but not excessively :) *This version also adds an - admittedly hacky - way to reload the ThreadTools whenever the article comments paginate. *Code: /v1.05.js importScriptPage('ThreadTools/v1.05.js','pecoes'); Version 1.04 *Description: User Interface fairly complete. Now adds buttons for Message Wall and Article Comments in Oasis and Monobook. No functionality. *Code: /v1.04.js *Main Test Pages: **Article Comments in Oasis **Article Comments in Monobook **Thread in Oasis **Thread in Monobook **Message Wall in Oasis **Message Wall , Monobook *Bugs **Article Comments in Monobook: hiding the post causing the button to overlap with remaining text. Collapse method will need to increase the margin-top of $(div.edited-by) to push it back down to prevent overlap **Message Wall in Oasis: The middle button, Show User, displays in a slightly different location on main posts as opposed to replies. **Go here (Article Comment in Monobook) and hide the comment by Rappy that starts with "Quite populated now with the release of 3.0." -- you'll notice the comment below it lands in an awkward place. importScriptPage('ThreadTools/v1.04.js','pecoes'); Version 1.03 *Description: Only has GUI for article comments in Oasis and Monobook, no functionality. *Code: /v1.03.js *Testing: Go here (Oasis) or here (Monobook), scroll down to the article comments, and then run the following code from your console. importScriptPage('ThreadTools/v1.03.js','pecoes'); Version 1.02 *Description: Mathmagician modified previous work by Pecoes to be able to show/hide comments by all users. *Code: /v1.02.js *Testing: Go here (Oasis) or here (Monobook), scroll down to the article comments, and then run the following code from your console. importScriptPage('ThreadTools/v1.02.js','pecoes'); Version 1.01 *Description: Code rebuilt from ground up by Pecoes to show/hide comments made by specified users instead of completely erasing them. Version 1.00 *Description: Replaces the body of all comments by User:Ralok with "(spam)" *Code: /v1.00.js *Testing: Go here (Oasis), and then run the following code from your console. importScriptPage('ThreadTools/v1.00.js','pecoes');